and then things got out of hand
by flootzavut
Summary: Kate gives in to a sudden impulse late one night in the bullpen, and apparently giving your boss a (totally innocent, honest) back rub can have unforeseen consequences. Kibbs! Twoshot here, but please see A/N.
1. and then things got out of hand

_**A/N:**_ _Okay, so I'm posting this here as a twoshot, but if you are left wanting more, please see the note at the end of the story ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>KATE<span>_**

It wasn't intentional. She didn't think about it for even a moment, and it wasn't until he reacted that she realised what exactly she was doing.

She'd been gazing at the plasma, trying to make something, _anything_ make sense. Tony and McGee had the evening shift trailing a suspect, and the office was almost deserted, but even the unaccustomed peace wasn't helping her put the pieces together.

Finally giving up, she'd turned back to her desk, and out of the corner of her eye she'd seen Gibbs, seen the stretch, seen the grimace, and in a few quick strides she'd been behind him, hands on his shoulders.

Probably just as well he'd been out of the Marines for well over a decade. He stiffened, but he didn't swing round and snap her neck out of reflex. _So... it could be worse._

"Kate?"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"What'n hell are you doing?"

She had to stifle a slightly hysterical urge to laugh. "Um." _Probably not the moment for sarcasm_. "Massage?" What could she say but the obvious? "Seemed like you needed it."

There were a few moments of silence as Gibbs digested that. Kate supposed that given his reaction she should, you know, _stop_, but under her hands she could feel the strain and the tension, could feel his muscles were twisted into pretzels, and surely that was bad for anyone, even Gibbs. Maybe if she just acted like this was normal behaviour, like giving a back rub to your (admittedly, ridiculously hot) boss was all in a day's work and not worthy of comment...

She caught a particularly vicious knot and the sound that came out of his mouth was a peculiar mixture of pain and release. She worked the spot a little harder, hoping he'd realise it was necessary and not just a sadistic choice on her part to get him back for being - well, him.

As the muscle softened and relaxed under her fingers, he let out a low but heartfelt groan, then craned his neck up and round to peer at her, one eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on his face.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

He sounded almost awed, and even as she answered she was tucking that question away in her treasure house of 'impressing Gibbs' memories.

"Older brothers who played sports."

He nodded. Apparently that was a good enough explanation for him. He turned away from her again and she could feel him consciously deciding to relax, feel the powerful muscles of his shoulders give in to being looked after for once.

Encouraged, Kate shrugged off the notion that this was a really, really bad idea and concentrated on searching out all the worst knots and twists. The man didn't look after himself, she knew that, and doing stuff like sleeping on couches and his desk chair, throwing himself around as if he was still twenty - well, it wasn't a huge surprise his shoulders were in serious need of some TLC, but it was like trying to work rocks out of concrete. Not a job for the faint at heart, though also strangely satisfying.

She found her rhythm and systematically worked the muscles, coaxing them into relaxation under her fingers, first one side then the other, working out from his spine and then back. Each knot conquered was an achievement, and she was more than usually grateful for the hard won strength of her arms and hands. She hadn't put them to work like this in a very long time. Hadn't wanted to.

_Way easier without clothes_, she grumbled to herself, then shook her head and pushed that thought far, far away where it couldn't do any damage.

She felt rather than heard his chuckle. "Sorry?"

"You tryna proposition me, Agent Todd?"

That clarified things not one little bit. "What?"

He leaned back in his chair, allowed his head to fall back against her so he could look up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "If you wanna get me naked, you gotta buy me dinner first."

Kate replayed the conversation in her head, then screwed her eyes shut and winced. _Shit_. "... I said that out loud, didn't I? I didn't mean- I meant- I..."

He laughed and she could feel her cheeks burning.

"Oh, God." It really didn't help matters that his head was still resting against her belly, and that while she was sure he'd cooperate if she pushed him away, she didn't actually want to.

She risked opening her eyes and - his expression, okay - well no, actually, it was most definitely _not okay_. He was amused (well duh), but there was also a twinkle there that suggested he was enjoying this all a bit too much, her discomfiture, the fact that she had her hands on him still. Suggested, in short, that he was somehow completely aware of the deeply inappropriate thoughts she was fighting off.

_Damn him_. So utterly not her type, so completely irritating, such a pain in the ass, and still. He looked up at her like that and all she wanted to do was take him home, tie him to her bed, and spend a week or so getting to know him really, _really_ well.

Eventually he raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing (so knowing) smirk and then leaned his head forward again, tacit permission (or was it a request?) for her to continue.

Kate knew full well that now was exactly the moment when, if she was a wise and sensible person who valued her job and her sanity, she would step away, go back to her desk, and try to pretend this whole thing had never happened.

She started on his neck instead.

Even when it was Gibbs under her hands, even when part of her brain was alternately screaming for her to get out, now, or else to spin the chair round and climb into his lap, even though his neck was at least as in need of care as his shoulders had been... the massage itself was still almost meditative. As she searched along his spine for the inevitable trouble spots, her mind slipped back into a place where all she was really aware of was the feel of muscles and bones under her fingers, the prickle of hair at the top of his neck, the occasional grunts of relief as she finally triumphed over the most stubborn knots.

Slowly she made her way up to the base of his skull, easing the tension from the thick muscle there, and grinning at the rumble of approval from her patient. It took a while until she was happy with the results of her work, and her hands were aching, but she had never seen Gibbs this relaxed, not even close. That novelty, and the knowledge that it was her achievement, made her ridiculously proud.

She gently scraped her fingernails over his scalp, something she had found... effective on other men - and by the time it had occurred to her that this came dangerously close to running her fingers through his hair, his chin was resting against his chest. Between his quiet, relaxed breathing, and the small satisfied noises she was certain he wasn't aware he was making, she was almost unwilling to stop. Reaching round, she delicately massaged his temples for a minute or so, as if the whole scalp-rubbing-hair-stroking thing was an intentional part of the process rather than an accidental moment of daydreaming on her part. Then she stood up straight and gave him a businesslike slap on the shoulders before stepping out from behind his desk so she wouldn't be tempted to do anything else she really shouldn't.

"All done."

It took a few seconds for him to respond, and she wondered if she'd actually managed to put him to sleep. Then he lifted his head up and let out a long sighing breath. He rolled his shoulders, gave his neck an experimental twist from one side to the other, and nodded, though he didn't look at her.

"Good job."

That was plenty to put a smile on her face. From Gibbs, it was practically effusive. Kate just about resisted the urge to skip back to her desk, though she couldn't wipe away her grin.

She was pulling her chair out to sit herself back down in front of the stack of paper and files when he interrupted her.

"Kate?"

When she glanced up, he was slinging his coat round his shoulders. "It's late, we're not gonna get anything else done..." He shrugged. "Might as well come back fresh tomorrow.

"Oh. Okay." She blinked, then started to gather her things. She turned to grab her own coat only to find he had come up behind her in that silent, former Marine way he still used on occasion, and was holding it out for her to slip her arms into.

Gibbs had a gentlemanly streak that would emerge at the oddest moments, but she couldn't remember him ever doing this before. Though she had to admit to herself, as he smoothed the coat over her shoulders with deliberate strokes, that it was kind of... nice.

She picked up her bag and they walked over to the elevator in silence, and stood waiting for it to arrive. Kate wondered if it was just her imagination that there was something lurking unspoken in the air between them. Something she, at least, had been trying to ignore for a long time.

The elevator arrived and their arms brushed together as they got in. She cursed herself for reading so much into it.

Gibbs thumped the button for the parking level, then turned to look at her, leaning a shoulder against the wall and standing just a little closer than was entirely professional. Kate willed herself not to blush and not to step away.

She was half successful.

The corner of his mouth turned up in one of those classic crooked Gibbs smiles, and she wondered if it was that obvious having him invading her personal space was leaving her decidedly flustered.

"Thanks for-" he shrugged a shoulder, and his smile widened slightly. She had a feeling he was teasing her a little bit, though she wasn't sure why, but she was comfortably certain the gratitude was sincere.

Kate nodded. Weird as this all had been, at least he appreciated it. Thank yous from Gibbs were never to be taken for granted. "Well, feel free to return the favour anytime."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and his expression shifted to a more definite amusement, the smile turning to a smirk.

Kate cringed. _Wow, did that come out wrong or what? _She really was suffering from foot in mouth disease tonight. "Ah, I mean..." She trailed off, certain that anything else she said would only make it worse. Staring at the ground wishing the floor of the elevator would open up and swallow her seemed like her best option.

"I think maybe I should buy you dinner first," he murmured, leaning in a little closer and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Kate frowned, replayed what he'd just said, gaped up at him, and then the elevator doors opened and he was striding out towards the parking garage.

She was so taken aback that the doors were closing before she had moved. A foot caught them just before they shut. They bounced open again, and Gibbs was standing there looking a little impatient. "You comin' or what?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned around and started to walk away. At a loss, Kate followed him, trotting to catch up with his long strides.

"Coming where?" Even to her own ears she sounded breathless, and she hoped he would blame it on her being literally out of breath.

"I'm buyin' you dinner."

"Oh." Her brain puzzled over the various scenarios and possibilities, and she wanted a moment to think about it, sort out what exactly was happening here, but Gibbs didn't slow till they reached his car.

Kate stopped when he did, feeling awkward. Was this... what the hell was this? He unlocked the car then looked at her expectantly, and she didn't know if he was expecting her to get in, or to go to her car and follow him, or whether she should listen to common sense, make an excuse, and go home alone. It wasn't tempting, but it was sensible.

Sensible didn't carry as much weight as it should when Gibbs was... well, staring at her.

He walked back towards her, slowly, his gaze lingering for a moment on her mouth in a way that made her lick her lips nervously. Then his eyes met hers again and she swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat.

"That okay with you... Kate?" The way he said her name sometimes... how could he draw out one syllable so far and make it sound so significant?

"What?" She'd quite lost track of the conversation. He was looking at her and it was almost predatory and - really, it should _not_ have this effect on her.

"Having dinner. With me." He shrugged. "Pick a restaurant."

_Oh, that_. "Uh-huh?" she managed.

His mouth curved into a slow, melting smile that made her knees go funny, and when he spoke again his voice had dropped about an octave. "Or if you like I could make you dinner... after..."

He took another step towards her and she gulped, suddenly feeling rather short of breath again. His hands landed on her shoulders, and squeezed gently, then more deliberately as he pressed through the layers of fabric to massage the muscles of her shoulders.

Eyes locked on his, Kate stood stock still as he worked his way along her shoulders and then to her neck. She couldn't suppress the shiver, the little gasp, when fingers touched skin, and his eyes grew dark.

As his skilful hands slipped into her hair, he came closer still, and Kate could feel his breath against her open mouth. She blinked and looked away, both terrified and excited by the intensity of his gaze, caught between wanting to run away as fast as she could and wanting to take the leap, trusting he would catch her before she fell.

His thumbs were stroking her cheekbones, her head cradled in his hands, and his face was so close she could catalogue each line and mark around his eyes, the exact colour of his irises, if only to distract herself from the open expression of desire on his face that was making her pulse race.

She swallowed again, attempting to get some moisture back into her mouth so she could form words. "Are you trying to get _me_ out of _my_ clothes now, Gibbs?"

He smirked. "Yep."

"Oh." She hadn't really meant to ask that question aloud (she blamed the humming in her head that wasn't letting her think straight), and she certainly hadn't expected such a forthright reply.

"You gotta problem with that?"

She thought about it for a second. "No."

"Good," he murmured, then lowered his mouth to hers.

He was softer, more gentle than she would've imagined, almost tentative, as if he still wasn't sure of her reaction. Brief kisses and mingled breath escalated slowly; she whimpered when he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, and he growled when she bit his. She let her tongue slip into his mouth, and he tilted her head to reciprocate, restraint abruptly abandoned, kissing her deep and tender, so she melted into him as if all her bones had suddenly dissolved, leaving her a puddle of shudder and heat. She twisted her hands into the front of his coat, clinging to him to stay upright, returning the kiss with all the skill and feeling she had in her.

Eventually they broke apart, both breathing hard. _Good God_. She shook her head. She'd almost forgotten what a really good kiss was like, what it could do to her, had been making do with half hearted imitations for far too long.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked up to find that his were still closed. She grinned at the realisation she had just created another 'impressing Gibbs' memory to add to her collection.

He opened his eyes, looking druggy and spaced, and she grinned even wider at the knowledge it was her doing.

"So, uh." He paused, took a moment to collect himself. "Whaddya think?"

"I think... I think dinner can wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>the other AN: **_

_So when I wrote this, as far as I was concerned, the story was finished. Turned out my muse had other ideas. I blame Kate and Gibbs..._

_Thing is, FFN's guidelines for what is okay posted as T and M, and what crosses the line into MA, are vague and really inconsistently applied. It's possible that I could post the rest here and it would be fine, but it is also possible it could get the story as a whole deleted and put my account at risk. I'm not willing to take that chance._

_However, I'm really easy to find elsewhere (I go by flootzavut pretty much everywhere these days), so you can read the M rated chapters on AO3 (archiveofourown) and probably at least one NCIS specific archive (NFA community storyboard). FFN strips out URLs, but hopefully these breadcrumbs are sufficient... __If you really can't find me, shoot me a PM and I'll point you in the right direction ;)_

_There is now an epilogue which is FFN safe and has now been posted as chapter 2 here!_


	2. and things continued to be out of hand

**A/N:** _so, I don't **think** this crosses the line into M, but if anyone knows otherwise, let me know. Also, there are **four more chapters** in between these two that haven't been and__** won't be**__ posted on this site, but they are up on AO3. My username is the same almost everywhere, so it isn't hard to find, but just in case you have problems, PM me and I will help you out. I have yet to figure out an easy way of putting it in the text of the story, as FFN just strips stuff right out! _

_In the meantime..._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>KATE<em>**

The blaring of her phone woke Kate up from deep sleep, and she was still not really awake when she reached to a nonexistent nightstand to hit snooze. The disappearance of her bedroom furniture was enough to make her open her eyes properly, even though her phone had suddenly been shut off.

As it dawned on her that she was not in her own apartment, she heard a quiet "Mornin'," as a newly familiar body slipped back into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and casually dropping a kiss onto her hair as if this was a regular morning routine rather than a brand new and slightly shocking way to start her day.

Gibbs tugged her close, and she could feel herself blushing as she realised they were both still naked. It was probably a bit silly to feel self-conscious at this point - he'd seen and explored and touched her more ways in one night than some steady boyfriends of hers _ever_ had - but she was suddenly very aware that the broad, muscular chest against her back, the mouth on her neck and the hand on her stomach all belonged to her boss. She was trying really hard to ignore the most distracting part of his anatomy which was pressing unsubtly against her thigh.

"Giiiiibbs." His name came out much more of a sigh than she'd intended.

His mouth moved to her ear. "Uh-huh?"

It would be a lot simpler if last night had got him out of her system, but that was apparently very much not the case. Her mind was out of bed, grabbing clothes, heading for the bathroom. Her body was snuggling back into him, luxuriating in the warmth and closeness. "We have to work."

"Yup." His fingers were making lazy circles on her skin and sapping her will to move.

"If we don't get up now, we'll be late."

"I drive faster than you," he murmured into her shoulder between kisses.

"I still have to shower."

He sniggered. "I can help with that too, if you like."

"Gibbs!" She gave him a glare over her shoulder.

"What? Just tryin' to help."

She couldn't stop herself from giggling at his faux innocent expression.

"You're incorrigible."

"If that means really helpful and also _damn_ good in bed, then yeah, I agree."

She giggled again. "Well, _half_ of that is definitely true..."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out just how much of an insult she'd meant that to be. "Impudent minx."

"And all of _that_, for sure."

He growled, and Kate started to crawl out of the danger zone, still shaking with laughter, then shrieked as he pulled her back hard against himself. He muttered something about her being an ungrateful wretch and nibbled on her shoulder in a way that made her squirm. If this was the penalty for pushing her luck... _I should do it more often_.

"Unnnnhh... you know, Gibbs, if you don't stop that we are going to be _really_ late for work."

He chuckled against her skin. "Promise?"

She elbowed him in the ribs: he yelped and desisted.

"It's not that I object on principle, it's just not conducive to timekeeping."

He chuckled again, placed one last hot kiss to the side of her neck, then retreated to the relative safety of burying his nose in her hair. "Just as well. Might be hard to stop me long term."

"Oh really?"

She felt him shrug. "You taste good."

That... wasn't the response she'd been expecting, and she wasn't sure how to react. "I do?"

His hand moved over her belly, gave just the lightest stroke between her legs, a reminder of how thoroughly he had tasted her. "Oh _yeah_." His voice was deep and dark, and sent a shudder down her spine.

She sighed. Definitely _not_ out of her system_. _"Last night was... amazing."

"I know. I was there."

She twisted round in his arms to frown at him. "No need to be quite so cocky!"

He laughed softly. "I meant it was for me too, Kate."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Besides, I didn't get the impression you minded _that_." He pulled her a little closer and waggled his eyebrows as he tilted his pelvis _just so_.

She didn't catch his meaning for a moment, then closed her eyes and shook her head with a despairing sigh. "Oh my God. I can't believe you just made a sex pun, Gibbs."

"You have that effect on me, Katie."

"I make you punny?"

He shook his head and bent till his lips were almost touching her ear, speaking in a murmur as if someone might overhear him. "Happy."

He hovered there for a second, then dropped a kiss just below the corner of her jaw and rolled away from her to get out of the bed. Kate gaped at his back, stunned by that whispered admission.

Gibbs started to gather their clothes from where they had been slung last night, making two separate piles at the end of the bed. Occasionally he looked sideways at her, a grin playing at the edges of his mouth.

She attempted to drag her mind back to practicalities. "I'll need to pop back home. I need fresh underwear."

He laughed "You'll be fine."

"Gibbs, I need a clean pair of panties at least! I'm not wearing those again."

"There is a third option."

She frowned. "Which is?"

A really slow, wicked smile spread across his face. "Figure it out."

She felt herself blush as his meaning dawned. "Gibbs! I am _not_ going to go commando at work."

"Why not?" The way he was looking at her did strange things to her insides.

"Because it's... inappropriate..." Really, the expression on his face? It should not, she was sure, be legal.

"Who's gonna know?" He was so _cavalier_ about it.

"I'll know!"

"So don't tell anyone."

"_You'll _know."

"You think I'm dumb enough to blab a secret like that when I can keep it all for myself, Katie?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging her, _daring_ her.

She shook her head. "You think I'll get _any_ work done with you looking at me that way all day?"

Gibbs shrugged, shot her a mischievous grin. "Be worth it." He winked and went back to gathering and sorting, leaving Kate both somewhat scandalised and more intrigued by the idea than she'd like to admit out loud.

At least, she thought with a private little grin, she had some rock solid ways to convince him of her point of view if she decided she wasn't feeling quite that adventurous today. Given the right circumstances, she was sure she could make him agree to almost anything. That was a good feeling.

She sat up, folding her arms around her legs, chin on knees, to watch him wandering round the room, still naked, apparently not in the least bit self-conscious or embarrassed. Not, Kate thought, that he had anything to be embarrassed about; he was just as delicious in the cold light of day as he'd been to her lust soaked brain last night.

She admired the rear view as he searched in his closet; she'd never doubted that he would look at least as good out of his clothes as he did in them, and she'd been tackled to the floor by him enough times to notice his musculature. Even when someone was shooting at you, a couple hundred pounds of former Marine wasn't something you forgot in a hurry. Her imagination really hadn't done him justice, though.

From here, the scars and the marks of age were not so apparent, but last night she had explored them all and been enthralled. Like his personality, his body might be rough around the edges, but strong and powerful and tender and loving. Not perfect, but beautiful, a masterpiece by Rodin inexplicably come to life. With a _really_ great butt...

"Like what you see, Katie?"

She looked up, cursing herself for getting distracted and for the blush she could feel rushing back to her face. Gibbs was laughing over his shoulder at her, but when she caught his gaze, she no longer felt self-conscious. She wasn't used to seeing such an open, happy expression on his face, and it warmed her to her bones, leaving no room for negative feelings.

"I do like what I see actually, Gibbs." She slipped out of the bed and padded over to him, not missing the way his eyes devoured her. "I like it a lot."

She wrapped her arms round him from behind, pressed an open mouthed kiss to his spine.

He hmmm'd happily. "Now who's making us late for work?"

"Well... I kind of like your idea about the shower." She let her hands wander lower. "I mean... it's efficient, right? Good use of time and resources. Get all-" she paused deliberately, let her voice go low and breathy "-soaped up and..."

He groaned. "Minx."

She grinned. _Definitely_ a nickname she could get used to, especially when he said it in that tone of voice. "Hey, it was your idea not mine."

"Didn't say I minded."

She laughed. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well, then I guess I should find some- Shit!"

Kate blinked up at him, confused by the sudden outburst. "What?"

He turned to face her, looking concerned. "Kate, we didn't - I mean-" On closer inspection, he also seemed embarrassed. It still looked strange on him. "We should've used, uh... protection. Last night. I didn't-"

"Oh. Yeah, we kind of got carried away there, I guess." She couldn't help how the memories made her grin like a complete idiot - even though he did have a point. "Well, I'm on the pill, and I'm clean, so..."

She left the question hanging. Considering they'd gone at it like horny rabbits, it was ridiculous to dance around this, but she got the impression he was more than a little ashamed for slipping up.

"Gibbs?"

"Well... then I guess we're okay. It's been... a while."

Kate cocked an eyebrow at him. Gibbs was hardly DiNozzo, but he seemed to do okay, so far as she'd ever been able to tell. Not that she'd been keeping track. Much.

"Ahh, well." He shrugged. "When somebody gets in my head, I..." He trailed off. "Sometimes sex is just sex, but if you love someone, casual sex... it feels... wrong... you just wanna be with-" He looked down at her, registered her confusion. "Kate. You know I mean you, right?"

She let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. _Love?_ "Well I- I..." She suddenly felt shy.

He looked down at her, smiling slowly, looking both amused and affectionate. "Katie... I didn't sleep with you on a whim."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay then."

He leaned down to kiss her and his lips were soft and tender and not demanding, and her hands instinctively tightened around his biceps in case her knees actually dissolved.

When they surfaced, she took a moment to recover. "Okay." She took a deep, shuddery breath. The effect he had on her... _Damn._ "Not a whim. That's..." She smiled, nodded. "That's good. That's very good."

"What did you think, that I sleep with my agents for sport?"

She giggled, amusement and relief combining to leave her speechless for a few moments. "Well," she said when she got her breath back, "maybe not _all_ of us. I get the impression McGee isn't really your type. I'm not sure about DiNozzo, though..."

He rolled his eyes, gave her a mock scowl and cuffed her lightly on the back of her head. "Watch it, young lady."

"Sorry."

"Liar."

She grinned. "Guilty as charged."

There was a pause as they smiled at each other, and then his expression grew more thoughtful and a little sad. "Kate... did you honestly think I would do that to you?"

_Oh_... She hadn't thought that, not in so many words, but... "Honestly?"

"Yeah."

Kate thought about it for a moment, tried to figure out how best to explain. _Screw it_. He had asked for honesty, so it was the least she could offer him. "Well... I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I trust you, Gibbs, I do, I _know_ you wouldn't- and I know we did kind of talk last night, but..." She sighed. "I guess I've just been kind of expecting you to eventually freak out and-" she waved a hand around, indicating chaos "-you know, go all rule 12 on me..." His face fell, and it made her ache. She wrapped her arms around him, buried her face against his chest. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I just didn't know how this fit in, or how _I_ fit in, and I-"

He took a deep breath. "Nah... 'S okay." He stroked a hand over her hair, rubbed her arm soothingly with his thumb, then wrapped her up in his embrace. "'M sorry too." There was a pause, as if he was psyching himself up for a longer than usual sentence. "You ain't a mind reader, Kate. I should've..." He sighed. "And... rules, they're useful, but they get broken sometimes." She felt him shrug his shoulder. "They're just rules. We got a lot to talk about after the case, but... we'll figure it out." He shrugged again. "Still owe you dinner, right?"

Kate giggled. "True. We can talk then. Amongst other things..."

He chuckled, his voice low and rich and... kinda dirty. "Uh-huh."

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Gibbs smoothed his hands down her back, leaned into her, kissed her on the temple.

"So, Agent Todd." He was using that deep, rumbly tone again, the one that made her feel like her brain was about to melt. "How 'bout that shower?"

Kate pulled his head down so she could plant a kiss on his smiling lips. "Why, Agent Gibbs. I thought you'd never ask."

_~ fin ~_

* * *

><p>(and yes, it really is 'fin' this time ;))<p> 


End file.
